Heir of Demonkind
by KSCmemories
Summary: Megumi has finally found out what the goddesses really do, and has since come to terms with those facts, but, when someone comes around and sirs up trouble, Megumi finds herself with a new lifestyle that she just can't possibly understand. f/f pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so I know I haven't updated anything in, like, well a long time. Good reasons for that, but all of them are personal and family issues, (plus the job hunt and a few gatherings such as Easter and so forth) needless to say, I've been too busy too really sit down and work with, well, anything. I do have a temp job, part time now, so that takes up majority of my focus. Because of that, I haven't had a chance too really work with anything that I would have too invest increasing amounts of time in. I did find myself watching this anime quite recently though, and now, for some odd reason, I can't get the idea out of my head. So, yeah, that's why I'm doing this. Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about the others, but as for right now, I need a different gear track.

This is probably really crappy, but hey, this is the first time I've tried doing this type of idea.

Summary: Megumi has finally found out what the goddesses really do, and has since come to terms with those facts, but, when someone comes around and sirs up trouble, Megumi finds herself with a new lifestyle that she just can't possibly understand. Someone will have too help her through it, but who?

I don't own Ah, My Goddess!

* * *

><p>"So, he wished for the near impossible, and, he got it. Perfect! Of all the things my brother gets into, that really takes the cake, ya know?" Megumi sighed. It had been roughly three weeks since everything sort of spilled out. "I guess it makes sense now though...how everything sort of added up." She hadn't exactly taken it well, but, coming to terms with something so outlandish wasn't expected to be easy. "He always gets the lucky breaks."<p>

"Well, that's Belldandy for you." Urd could agree. The entire thing was a bit over the top. "It isn't as if she expected the wish to be granted, although I am happy for her. I can see she really loves him, as he does her. Still, I've started wondering why exactly that is." Her eyes followed the current surroundings, watching onward as Skuld once again chased Keiichi around for getting near the first class goddess. "He's a good guy, don't get me wrong. It's just, he's...well..." Urd fidgeted for the right word, coming up short.

"Normal?" Megumi offered hopefully. Surely she could come up with something more rude, lord only knew just how much of a coward he could be, but even she didn't want to use such harsh words.

"Yes, let's just use that shall we?" Urd agreed, sighing as she ignored more high pitched yelling. The youngest in the household causing quite the stir. "She loves him, and even a blind man could see that, but sometimes I wonder what she see's in him."

"She's perfect." Megumi ranted. "Just perfect, one hundred percent. He'd never hurt her. They're both so innocent that he is the perfect guy for her. They can both be dense together. If I were him, there's no telling what I would have done by now."

"Just what are you driving at?" Urd asked with mock humor. She already had an idea, but she was never one to bypass a good tease when it landed into her lap.

Unfortunately for Urd, Megumi wasn't anything like her brother in that respect. "She's a goddess!" Megumi laughed as if that were the most obvious answer in the world. "Hell, even I think she's sexy. If I were him, well, lets face it, something would be cooking in the kitchen right now, and it would clearly not be dinner."

"Point taken." It wasn't a lie. Everyone felt drawn towards Belldandy. She was the type of woman who just had the entire world eating from the palm of her hand. Nothing would dissuade her from having anything she wanted, and for her, that wish was Keiichi. "But you know, there are plenty of other goddesses floating around here too, not just Belldandy. If it were just the fact of her being a goddess, then trust me when I say, Keiichi would have had plenty of which he could have picked from."

"Who?" Megumi grinned conspiratorially. "Skuld is still just a kid. He'd never date her, even if she can be prone to rapid aging. Never mind the fact she takes far more joy out of harassing him than sorting out her real feelings." Her eyes then traced Urd's body calmly. She wasn't ogling the eldest of the group by any means, but she wasn't merely glancing either. "Then there's you. Urd, you're smart, sexy, and part demon. Like he would really stand a chance? He's afraid of someone like you. He could barely deal with Belldandy kissing him. If you offered yourself, he'd likely have a heart attack."

"There is that at least." Urd smiled, accepting the hidden compliment. Still, her mind couldn't forget that one part. "What do you think of it...my being part demon I mean. It doesn't seem like you're put off by it."

"Why would I be?" Megumi asked, honestly interested in that turn of events.  
>"Because, I am a demon, even of only partly. I could fall towards that side of myself at any time."<br>"You haven't."  
>"I haven't...but, it would be easy."<br>"How so?" The question was one of curiosity.  
>"There are so many ways I could become weak enough that I would accept that power."<br>"You really aren't any different from us if you think about it."  
>"Who are you taking about?" Urd didn't understand that analogy at all. She had been compared with many things, but never- "You can't possibly mean I'm like you mortals."<p>

"I don't really know." Megumi shrugged as she placed a few textbooks away. "We 'mere mortals' are very much demonic when we want to be. Don't tell me you haven't watched the news stations, some of us can do some really evil things when we want too. We may not have super powers, but it seems like these days, all you truly need is some mean words and a weapon or two, if all you really want to do is spread misfortune. Human's don't really need to have a demon bloodline just to do that." It was just then that Keiichi stepped out from beyond a cloud of smoke, Skuld's temper likely had gotten the best of her. "Then there are guys like him, guys who try so hard to do good things in this world...just like you goddesses."

Urd let that sink in, only half listening as she bid Megumi goodbye before the girl went home for the night. Her mind wasn't fully comprehending what she had been told. Still, she felt as if perhaps there was a little bit of truth from all that had been said. Urd stretched, and then stood, her own body tired from a long day. A cold beer and her warm bed sounded like a wonderful plan. With that, she moseyed down the hall, now riddled with the aftermath of Skuld's havoc induced temperament. Taking one last look at her surroundings, she chuckled despite herself. "Mortals...no way in hell am I anything like them."

!

"The real issue here is that my child really doesn't wish to be apart of my plan." Hild dramatically sighed. Crossing one leg over the other, she tapped her finger upon her throne, one made of only the finest metals and stone. Dark oppression wasn't exactly her thing, although she had to admit, she hated heaven's ideal of pristine white perfection even more. "I wouldn't be here now if she had agreed willingly, but surely you know that."

"Indeed, I do." His voice boomed with power, yet, it was a kind and gentle tone filled with care. The all knowing, ever loving man that he was, sat in a similar char across the room. The Almighty seemed amused by these events. "It has been a long time since we have sat and thoroughly discussed matters in this way. I am pleased we could enjoy a glass of wine together, even if I am most displeased for your reasons at this time."

"It isn't as if you can blame me, she isn't just my child." Hild accused with a glare as she took another sip of the fine liquid in front of her. "I mean, surely I could simply bed down with another demon, but why would I do that when I already have a proper heir?" Heaven was immaculate, not that hell wasn't. Both places were known for perfection in the image of their respective rulers. Still this counsel meeting wasn't purely for show. There was a real reason behind this particular gathering. "It has been a long time since the last devil born of human blood. Mara was the last, if I do remember correctly. Shouldn't it be time that a new child be passed along into the world of temptation?"

"Indeed, as much as I'd hate to admit it." The Almighty sighed. He knew he would need to give consent for this eventually. "I had been hoping Urd would have taken her place, but my power of the divine has made her distrust demon kind. I was wrong to assume a new era could hail from a child such as she."

"Then as it is, The Great Almighty, that the counsel has come forth with a decision. Should you choose to accept our idea." One of the angel's stepped forth. In his hand a horn, his place normally at the gate of heaven itself. He was one of the few with the gift of speech, and one of free will. "It is true that when a human passes on, they become an angle who will serve a god or a goddess. Those that have done right by your name, oh great one, it is they who find redemption here. Urd may not wish to become an heir, but, there is a human who could likely take her place."

"A human...a mortal?" Hild held back her laughter. It was already sounding like a preposterous idea. Still she listened on.

"Yes, indeed a human." The angel nodded. "A human woman can be bestowed with the powers of unholy light, those of your own, Mistress Hild. The child would be created in your image, and in your power. She would embrace hell, and all that the underworld would offer her. This child, would be one with all that is evil, such as you, yourself wish it."

" I have a very bad feeling about that." Hild sighed. "I don't want a child within my image, if I had, it is as I've stated, I would have bed down with a demon." Hild eyed the pure light that engulfed the man who had once offered her a child. Her gaze searched him, looking for some sort of answer, then, she turned back towards the angel before them. "I wish for a child to be born, one in Urd's name. A human woman shall carry this child, teaching her all the temptations that mortals must suffer. When this child is born, she will be raised by this woman into adulthood. From there, she will take on the path of unholy light as my heir, and our grandchild." With that she addressed the great king once again. "Do you agree by this wish, Almighty one?"

He seemed not to move. He wasn't in any great haste, but instead he mulled carefully. It was a few moments of silence, a few seconds of baited breath. "A virgin shall birth the child. She will be a girl, and her name shall be decided upon by Urd herself. Urd and the woman I choose shall raise the baby as if it were their own, but Hild, understand that I can not guarantee you an heir by those facts alone. Balance must be kept, and just as your world has your rules, so too does Heaven and those of Earth. The only one who could possibly decide that fate, would be the child once she has come of age." The Almighty turned then, addressing one of his many servants. "Summon Urd here, she must be told of the forthcoming events."

-More later-

* * *

><p>Yeah, like I said, kinda crappy, but hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, chapter 2 of this...well, what ever this thing is... enjoy. Read and review, if you feel like it. I like reading them.

I don't own Ah, My Goddess!

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what now?" Urd all but fell forward when she heard her intended task.<p>

"I would like it very much if you would just cooperate for just this once." The Almighty explained seriously. "You will choose the woman who will bear a child, the heir for your mother. That is, unless you've had a change of heart, little Urd." His voice was stern, the glowing light hiding what she knew would be slight annoyance. "I ask very little of you, but this is something that must be done. You need not approve of Hild, or her wishes. All you truly must do, is honor the fact that heaven is in balance with all that is within this universe. Both you, your mother, sisters, and even myself are apart of that."

"Yet, I will not be the one who carries the child?" Urd was confused to say the least. "If it will be my daughter, shouldn't I be the one who carries it."

"That, my child would be wishful thinking." As if he could feel the malice and anger waving off of Urd, he nodded to himself. "You cannot protect the child from Hild, even if that is what you want most."

"So, what, you want me to act as a pseudo father who could care less?" Her voice was indignant, she could barely believe this was happening.

"Urd, you are female." The Almighty chuckled softly. "You could not impregnate anyone, even if you truly wanted to do so." Standing from his throne, he came out from the light that would hide him. His hair was long and silky, his body toned and lean. He was not a bodybuilder by far, but it was clear that he held utmost power. Urd had only seen him like this once. The day she entered Heaven, the day she was raised among the gods, the day she met her half sister. "My child, I care deeply for you, as I do all of the others who have come from demonic blood. While it is true that your path here was for the better, you are her child. To forsake her now, would be to scorn the very woman who allowed you a better life. She could have merely kept you in hell, she was your mother after all."

"She didn't do anything for me. I owe her nothing." Urd shot back, slightly angry that one so powerful would side with a woman as evil as Hild. "Besides, even if I did, don't you think it's a bit rude? Who said I ever wanted kids anyway? I have enough to worry about with Skuld around. She'll be in need of more rigorous training soon. Belldandy isn't going to have the time or the energy to do the job herself. Skuld's a handful on a good day." Her eyes hardened as she watched the floor. She had other reasons to hate this. Reasons far too painful and totally unethical.

"Skuld should be the last of your worries." He said as he took hold of Urd's hands. It was a gesture that for many seemed trivial, but for Urd meant the world. "My dearest daughter, please try and understand. There are very few gods who would wed you, and those that would are unworthy of you. I would shudder at the very notion that you wed any demon. Quite frankly, Earth has been well for you. I, personally, see no rush if you intend waiting a few hundred more years, if that is what you wish. However, Hild may not have that kind of time, she is as old as I, and in the event of possible tragedy, she has no one who will take her place. I may not have a son, but I do have three very capable daughters. I can place my faith within all of you. As for Hild...my child, she cannot even do that."

"What you want..." She paused swallowing hard. "Your request is something I can't promise. It's hell father. A place that even you hate with passions unspoken. Why?" She sighed out, looking him in the eye. "Anyone but you...I could understand. Even if it was Belldandy, I could see her wanting me to do this, but not you. Never you." She pulled her hands slowly away from his. "What you're asking, it's too much. You wish me to pick a woman who has yet to even bed with a man, and place my powers inside of her, thus creating a catalyst for life. You're asking me to watch this child from afar, and one day rip that very child away from the only home it would have ever known. You ask me to train this little girl, my daughter, only so that one day she and I can be at odds? So that I will do to her, what my mother did to me? Leaving her behind in some strange place she wouldn't know the first thing about? I'd rather do it myself if that is truly the cost."

"Do not speak falsehood." The almighty warned. "It does you little good. This will happen, one way or the other. An heir will be made, be it you, or another. Understand this, Urd."

"I understand enough." She answered harshly, yet very quietly. She knew better than to start a fight with this man, but she wouldn't agree with him either. Turning her back, she walked briskly away, her shoes clicking loudly on the perfect white floor. The first exit she found became her escape, and she went quickly back home. The shrine always a place of refuge. Closing herself in her room, she fumed inwardly. She wasn't going to agree to this. No. This was the last thing she would have any part of.

!-!-!-!-!-!

"Well, she is her daughter after all." The Almighty sighed as he rubbed his face in exasperation. He knew Urd wouldn't agree with any of his wishes simply because of who was involved. "Peroth!" He bellowed through the heavens summoning the goddess. Normally, he would have sent word out, awaiting for her arrival with a relaxed calm. However, this was a time for action. A light appeared before him as the goddess materialized from pure air. It was a power only granted when he, himself called for them. It could not happen on mere whim. She knelt down, waiting for him to speak, he so rarely called for her in such a way. "Peroth, surely you have heard the command of Hild and the rumors that have been surfacing in response for her most recent visit."

"Yes." She spoke quickly. "All of the heavens have stated that a new ruler of demons may one day come into power. Many are expecting that you send her away with a cruel hand. It is what Urd wishes, we hope for once you will follow her will."

He was quiet for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. He knew that this would gather a rather large ruckus. He wasn't exactly fond of knowing Urd would be favored over him. "I so rarely meddle in what is not my own concern. I would not advise doing this if we had an alternative option. However, sadly, we do not. Urd's powers, as of now, are being placed on the back burner. Sap them, then use them. I have picked a mortal female that shall carry the baby, you shall give her that power. Tell the mortal that it is my will, as well as Hild's will. Urd shall have no part in the choices made within any of this. Am I clear, Peroth?"

"Yes, I understand." Peroth answered with marked obedience. "Who is this mortal woman that shall be bestowed with this task?"  
>"With fortune smiling down on one man, we must create equalization. Keiichi's younger sister, Megumi is her name, correct?"<br>"Yes. That is correct."  
>"She will birth the child."<p>

Peroth didn't move, but instead dared a question. "Forgive me my future rudeness, but sir, wouldn't it hurt Urd more emotionally to do things this way? She will have to watch, and see things in the darkest of lights possible. Watching a child, hers even, turn sides...this can not be as it states in your will, surely even Urd would be beyond heartbroken. You would lose her as a goddess in power.

"And yet, perhaps she will take the throne." He spoke with clairvoyance that Peroth simply couldn't understand. "Peroth, I know it seems harsh, the trials mortals face often are. Urd has lived a safe, sheltered life, up here beyond the mortal realm. Now, she is faced with understanding them, all because of a simple wish made by a poor boy with bad luck. While it is true she is a goddess, she also has a demon lineage far stronger than my own wish for her. It should be her path, as it is her birthrate, that she take upon the unholy throne offered for her. It is often the tasks we wish never to become apart of, that often bear the most pure of fruit."

"It seems questionable." Peroth confided, her voice shaking as she allowed her feelings of worry overtake her voice. If it had been any higher god, Peroth would have been beaten down for her constant prodding, but that was them, and not this man. This wonderful god who graced the heavens with light unmatched. "If I may be so bold, my lord, I understand why you want Urd to become more than she could be. What I don't understand is why you would cast her aside too that she devil. She could provide an heir in a few decades of time, I'm sure of this."

"Peroth, you are a goddess on emotional standing, much like Urd. I understand the plight you carry with this burden. That is why I am requesting this of you. It is because you have the compassion, you will understand the pain this will bring. If you will not accept this task, I will appoint Lind, however, I feel it is best if you trust my judgment. Fear not of my request, do not scorn my will, and I will offer for Urd what she truly wishes, even if she, herself does not yet understand."

It was with these parting words, that Peroth accepted the assignment. It was in her hands, and she had full control over the matter at hand. She signed the contract requested of her, and with her seals removed from her body, she was granted a full power, one that could destroy the earth on a mere whim. Unearthly white light shone from her body as if she was a star all on her own, and from this, she fell onto earth, taking the task at hand with a caution most would not match. The gods above, the counsel to be exact, were trying to force Urd's hand. It troubled Peroth that it was such underhanded trickery that would bright forth a child. Once again, Peroth reminded herself, divine, and demons were not far removed. It was not uncommon for their fortune to become misfortune. In this case, the sword was double edged, and laced with a poison so thick with emotion that Peroth was unsure why they didn't just outcast Urd. It would be easier by far.

Everything had a reason, Peroth had decided that. She also had her will, the one of protecting her friends and rivals. Belldandy was one of honor, but so too was Urd. She could not take this burden on without playing her own hand. She found Megumi asleep in her bed, but, she did not inform the woman of the powers going inside of her. She would not speak the will of the heavens, she would never utter the phrase. That, Peroth decided, would be Urd's call, and only Urd's to make. After all, power did nothing without a spell to bind it. Satisfied with her work, she left the apartment and returned, reporting her task as complete. It was the least she could do for any of them, but the most she could do for Megumi.

!-!-!-!-!-!

Daybreak came the same as it did every morning. A hot breakfast more for the soul than for the body. Urd often marveled at the skills Belldandy had, anyone would eat her cooking. While it was true Urd didn't need human food on a daily basis, it was enrichment for her otherwise pain filled heart. She needed more energy than most, and that had to come from someplace. Normal goddess and demons had only one power they had to full, Urd, she had two. The booze was normally a requirement for demons, as well as other negative substances like smoking, or even harder drugs. Bad deeds, like sleeping with a married person, could also gratify some older demons. For her, she had to not only maintain her power, but also her constantly fluctuating soul. This meant doing things in positive lights. Having a fulfilling meal daily, helped boost such requirements.

It was harder for Urd than she would admit. Keeping constant measure of both good and bad deeds wasn't exactly simple. Doing something for Keiichi, that was a good deed. Annoying Skuld, that was a bad deed. Some deeds, like doing the laundry, or posing in a bikini did very little, since they fell under a neutral deed. Those were things both demons and goddesses did, often, willingly and commonly. If she did too much good, her goddess powers would increase, along with the willingness to serve the divine. If too many bad deeds occurred, she would quickly fall towards her demonic side. It made her life rather stressful on any given day, but for her it was normality, and she lived with it.

She quietly ate in the comfort of knowing Keiichi and Belldandy were likely at class. Something felt off, and it wasn't something she could place. The air felt weird for some reason, and oddly enough, no matter how she looked at it, she couldn't bring herself to worry about it. Shrugging, she went about her morning as normal, doing the dishes Belldandy didn't have time to finish followed by working with her potions. The nagging thoughts would leave her mind, and part of her was nearly tempted enough, to actually go up into heaven and figure things out. She was sure it had something, at least in part, to do with the system force.

Instead, she decided she'd rather walk around town, and did so for most of the afternoon. Still, the feeling wouldn't leave her senses. Something was going on. I wind spoke of danger. An almost demonic aura, and she followed it. She walked past the collage campus, the feeling getting stronger. She spent some time in the fields, looking for any signs, something was pulling at her. Finally, in her searching she found the softball diamonds and the teams practicing. Demonic energy was something Urd would home in on much like a missile would a heat source. She knew it was coming from Megumi. Not around her, but actually from her.

It was at that, that Urd knew someone had done something. Narrowing her eyes, she realized the same thing she knew the Almighty did. If she said nothing, the power would stay dormant, and so, without a further thought, she fled the scene. It wouldn't bode well if it was triggered by accident. Still, Urd knew she would have to watch from afar, her mind let her play with all of the possibilities that could go wrong. It wasn't long before she became self absorbed within her little world. "My little Urd, you mustn't fret over something so trivial." The liquid voice of Hild cooed in in Urd's ear.

"What did you do?" Urd asked quietly, knowing the woman of her particular aggravation was perched atop her shoulder.  
>"Nothing at all my dear child." Hild answered with more than enough glee.<br>"Nothing?" Urd knew that was a boldfaced lie, which meant more truth than ever coming from Hild. "Care to tell me how much of a 'nothing' you caused?"  
>"It was your father this time, not me." Hild smiled again, the satisfaction written all over her face.<br>"Keiichi is going to be so pissed." Urd hissed back at her mother. "Change her back, quick."  
>"Afraid I can't do that, my little Urd." Hild faked a sigh. "It was your father, I can not intervene."<p>

Urd let out a shuttering breath filled with anger, trying not too bring attention her way. Instead, she spoke very quietly, venom dripping from every word. "You don't understand the shit fit you're going to cause...do you?" Urd licked her lips, knowing all too well the magnitude of trouble this could unleash. "Keiichi is going to be out right pissed off. Now, if that's how mad he's going to be, just think of Belldandy... father would know better than that. If her seal breaks, she could go crazy on the entire earth, and lets not forget, Megumi has demonic power flowing through her veins.. at any moment it could take over."

"I know those truths as well as you do, perhaps even more than you ever will." Hild agreed, her eyes twinkling with happiness that for Urd, was a bit much. "If you want, you can I could cut a deal, perhaps seal up that power for, oh, say nine months?" That just fried Urd, now understanding the reason for this. If she could, she would have slapped her mother clear across the universe by now. Not a smart move, but one that she would amuse in her mind.

Urd growled and walked away. That was the last thing she would do, not by her mother's hand anyway. "If I were you, I would get the hell off of this planet before Belldandy finds you, because once she finds out about this one, I can guarantee you, the presumption of little-miss-nice-goddess will be out the window before you can even blink." Urd knew well and good of that raw power. It was one thing to mess with any of the goddesses, even Skuld or Keiichi would have been a better bet. Now though, Urd just wasn't sure what she could expect. "Keep following if you want, it's your funeral." She knew her mother was following her, but she couldn't bring herself to care, her mind was too filled on how to break the news, and she knew, above all else, she'd better do it gently.

-More to come later-


	3. Chapter 3

Really short chapter this time, I don't normally make chapters this tiny, but this time, it just sort of happened. I update like a turtle, I know, but no worries, I'm still around. I just update very, very, slowly.

I don't own Ah, My Goddess.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Urd couldn't be quiet forever. She needed help with this, and she ran behind the one person she would normally protect with her life, Belldandy. Although Urd was older, she wasn't too far away from Belldandy, the two of them had grown up together, facing the adolescence of a goddess and all of the confusion is gifted. Heaven wasn't always perfect, at least, not for the goddesses. It was only through trials and hardship, only then could someone become a true goddess able to understand the outside world around them. Urd knew this was going to be a time of great difficulty and inwardly she thanked the suffering both she and her sister were forced to endure.

"And that's basically what's going on." Urd explained having pulled Belldandy aside. "If Keiichi finds out, I know he'll blow a gasket, but I need you to remain calm, no matter how he reacts, you can't get angry about this." Urd sighed as she pulled her hair out of her face, a worried expression marking her otherwise beautiful face. "I haven't spoken any incantation, so, for now she'll be safe. I still don't know who did this." She looked at her sister, the poor woman was in shock, a storm already brewing within her. "Belldandy...?" She tried again before finally losing it. "Sis!" She yelled, shaking thew younger girl roughly. "Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" The light and airy tone finally replied.  
>"Don't do that, you're creeping me out." Urd growled. "You need to stay focused."<br>"I want to know who caused this mishap right this instant." Belldandy demanded softly.  
>"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I don't know who did it, only that it happened."<p>

"So, what your saying is that The Almighty actually authorized this to happen? How is that even possible, if we have no hard evidence, than there isn't really anything I can do about it...and if he did allow this wish by Hild to be granted, then there is no way anyone can stop it. You would completely break every law a goddess has if you opposed his will like that. You can't take any more strikes against you either. My, this truly is a sticky situation." Belldandy soft voice was gaining an edge, and Urd didn't like that one bit. "We will simply have to nullify the effects of Hild's wish..."

"Oh?"Urd asked crossing her arms. "And how, pray tell, do we do that exactly?"  
>"Hack into the computer logs, but surely you knew that." Belldandy spoke as if it was picking an insignificant lock on a front door, and not the main files that governed all of heaven.<br>"Uhhh, I'm all for breaking the rules on a good day, but that's completely forbidden, even you would be renounced for doing that."

"Then why not just come home with me, little Urd?" Hild beckoned from the rooftop. "You begin your training, and I'll have an heir, won't I? It'll put that girl off the hook, she'll be a free and happy mortal, at least, until her powers kick in. Then, she'll be a demon, like us! Won't that just be delightful?" It was at that moment a heart flew by Hild's head, barely missing her. "What the-"

"Next time I won't miss, Hild." Belldandy was almost spitting the words out with such distaste, Urd was actually becoming afraid for her often mild mannered sister. "I suggest you stay out of this. It concerns heavenly matters, and you have no jurisdiction, although it was you who made the wish." Belldandy was beside herself, she hadn't felt so angry in all of her life. Honestly, she had no idea what to do with such a negative emotion in such a large quantity. "Urd, as of right now, I'm authorizing a power quarantine for any and all heavenly spells. I, also as your sister, forbid you to use any and all demonic incantations. No potions, nothing at all, not until we can remove the threat from Megumi." She then turned back to Hild. "And you...if you have and moral decency at all, will leave this matter alone for the time being." With very measured steps she wandered off, in need of guidance from her angel and a song or two. Something, anything, to help her cool off.

She knew this would happen. One day, misfortune would befall Keiichi and his family. It was the balance of the system force. His wish was granted, but that didn't make earth a peaceful place with utter perfection. Hardship and pain would still exist. Those facts were clear cut, always the same. A wish only had one meaning behind it, and that was to even the scores. It was uncanny that while one sibling would be blessed, the other would be condemned, however, as much as it seemed obscure, Belldandy knew that sooner or later, misfortune would temp both fate, and the force, back into the favor of heavenly light. Until that time, they just had to keep Megumi away from anything that could cause her power to surface.

Belldandy grew up with these laws, and yet... "It just doesn't seem right, if I tell him, he will be crushed. That's his little sister. It wouldn't be right to give him such unhappy news."  
>"I do not understand either." Holybell answered her master. "Everything happens for a reason. We simply must trust Almighty's judgment."<br>"I will always trust him, but I am unsure if I can agree with this." Belldandy explained.  
>"I will stand by you, just as I always have, my faith is within you both." Her angel said before reentering her body.<p>

"Thank you, Holybell, I know." Belldandy sighed as she looked up at the sky, wishing that answers would come forth like the rains on a gloomy day. If she could, she would cast another spell, sadly, she knew the system force would come into effect, thus sending her every effort into failed attempts and shattered dreams. Pattering into her room, she took measured steps, unsure of just what she should do. She should call heaven, that's what her mind told her. Her heart, that was more complex. She couldn't figure it out. Her room was very plain, but she did have a few things of importance. A wooden box with gold trim contained various pieces of jewelry, although, admittedly, she didn't often wear them. She plucked two small studs and then went in search of Urd, finding the woman pouting in front of the television.

"Urd, may I speak with you for a moment?" Belldandy asked as she closed the door behind her.  
>"Yeah what is it?" Urd's voice was void of emotion, her eyes glued into her favorite show, likely trying to forget the stress their life was becoming.<br>"Urd, please. This is important." Belldandy pleaded while turning the nob off, talking a seat near her eldest sister.  
>"Belldandy, what is it?" Urd's eyes went from annoyance into panic within a mere moment. "Did something happen?"<p>

"I want you to..." She couldn't properly explain herself. "Just, here." She deposited the two small earrings that looked like diamonds into Urd's palm, her actions spoke more than words. Biting her lip, she couldn't look her sister in the eye. This wasn't exactly allowed by any standard.

"Demonic seals?" Urd sat flabbergasted. "Who gave you these!" Urd bolted upright, she had an idea. "Hild you coward!"  
>"Urd, please stop."<br>"That woman is getting on my nerves."  
>"Urd, listen...It wasn't Hild."<br>"Of all the stupid things, and you fell for it. I would never put-"  
>"Urd!" Belldandy yelled before mellowing out again. "Please, Urd, listen. It wasn't Hild."<br>"How did you get these things? They're forbidden in the heavens."

"After you had that accident...remember, when that urn separated your personalities?" Belldandy saw Urd nod, and she sighed out in worry. "That's when I did it. It was terrifying, seeing you like that, I never wish to see you suffer like that...and I know if I do ever see it I may have to-" Belldandy shook her head. That wasn't a positive thought and she wanted to be rid of it as quickly as possible. She pressed forward, the real intent for seals were different. "After you were alright again...I...I asked Mara to get them for me."

"More like she backed the poor demon into a wall." Hild sighed from above. Her eyes had forever been trained upon the siblings. "You know Urd, although it is you whom I birthed, it is Belldandy who seems to accept the side of the devil. Quite odd when one thinks of it." Placing a thoughtful look upon her chin, she gazed down at the two of them. "Then again, often the best laid plans and the wisest of intentions leave room for error. She may be a goddess, but the will to do good can actually spread misfortune too."

"We know that!" Urd yelled making sure her mother could hear her. "Get down here like a normal human, or buzz off. Don't just float around all day or watch me like a damn fly on the wall."  
>"Either me or Mara. You may choose a poison, but one of us will be staying on the premisses, like it or not, my little Urd." Hild landed with grace as her eyes twinkled with satisfaction.<p>

* * *

><p>-More later.-<p> 


End file.
